Pregnant
by misstress black
Summary: the tigers Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Fluer, Luna, and 2 OC's Hayley and Kayley tell their husbands their pregnant
1. Disstressed Teenager

_The Tigers pregnancies and how they explained them._

_She could not believe what she was looking at. The test showed positive. How she always used protection. She dropped the test in the sink and fled the room. She left to the only person she knew who knew how she was feeling, because she was pregnant herself. Dora opened the door and saw her with a doe caught in the head lights look. "What's wrong Hayley?" "I'm pregnant and I don't know how it happened. George will kill me, Mrs. Weasley'll kill me. I don't know what to do. I used protection … well at lest I did unless George didn't … but he wouldn't have. Oh Dora I don't know what to do." Dora let her in and for a while talked when Hayley left with a hug to her cousin. She walked in her house. George was waiting in the kitchen looking down at something in his hands he looked up at her and asked Hayley. "What's this?" She looked at what was in his hands. It was that dreadful test. She felt a blush go up her face. When she finally got the courage to speak she was sputtering "I-I-I do-don-don't kn-kno-know what that I-I-is." "Oh really then why are you sputtering." he said gleefully darn him. "Okay I took it happy I'm pregnant…oh don't look like that shocked. If you're going to yell do it now and get over with It." he looked at her as if he never saw her before. Then … he went over to her, she braced herself, and gave her a big bear hug, then kissed her, sat her down and said. "Sooo I'm to be a father?" she slapped him at that question._


	2. Werewolf's child

She was happy and yet madder then hell, and at the same time sad. Remus had dumped her, yet again, she was pregnant with that no good lousy werewolf's kid and she were eating Mrs. Weasley's chocolate cake she made for Hayley. Hayley gave it to her. She just figured out like about 3 minutes ago that she was pregnant and yet she couldn't find a reason to be happy other then this cake that seemed to drown her sorrows with every bite she took. After the cake was finished she thought _to the heck with it_. She went to his house and basically knocked the door off its hinges before that toerag got to the door. "Dora for the billionth time no. Now go away." "Oh yeah send the helpless pregnant woman off when your kid is at sake. Run like the Gryffindor you are. Some bravery running like a scared baby as soon as you can help the girl make sure Hayley's happy then run. At lest Hufflepuffs don't do that. You-you-you dirty toerag." He looked at her weird. Then said "Pregnant, my kid, baby, toerag?" "Yeah I'm pregnant with your kid and yes the kid's called a baby. And you're a toerag to do this to me and run." he just stood there she let out a disgusted noise, turned on her heel and left but not before she her "Oh no Dora wait." she left to her apartment. A while later there was a knock on her door "Dora open up please, remember last time I'll do that again." "No you get me pregnant, I tell you about it you run, and you now expect me to forgive you. How many times have you dumped me Remus? 6-7-8 times?" "7 but Dora please open the door your neighbors are looking at me weird and whispering about you being pregnant." she opened the door pulled him in looked out and saw no one, when the door closed. "You lied to me." "I had to otherwise you would have never let me in." "Your right about that Remus now leave if you know what's good for you." "No. Now about your being pregnant. Why did you just leave when I was trying to tell you that I was happy?" "Yes I'm pregnant how many times do I have to tell you that? By the way you where quiet for so long I thought you weren't going to answer. That and I know you hate me dumping me 7 times." "I don't hate you. I just don't want you to get hurt." "Remus I'm an auror I can survive by myself. I can survive a werewolf like you." "But-" "No buts. I can survive even if it means kicking your ass as a werewolf." he looked at her. She sighed _He's never going to get that I love the old bastard._ That's when he kissed her. "If you promise me you'll never get hurt." and kissed her again.


	3. The Luner surprise

Neville looked at her as if he never saw her before. "What did you say Luna?" "I'm pregnant Nev." "How?" "Well let's see you and I had sex about 3 weeks ago and I'm 3 weeks pregnant." "But-but-but. I didn't-I used. What in the hell." he started pacing. She went to him and said in an amusing voice "It could be the Nargels." he stopped and looked at her. Then started laughing "What do Nargels have to do with this. This is me and you not any Nargels Luna." "Well it could be. Now what to do next?" "Well I can honestly say I have no clue." "Neither do I maybe the Nargels know?" they both ended up laughing at that.


	4. The Flower's surprise

When he walked in to the kitchen of shell cottage. He found Fluer waiting for him sitting down with her hands together in her lap. He bent down and gave her a little kiss on her mouth. She looked up at him and gave him a little smile. "What's wrong dear you seem preoccupied?" "Nothing Bill. Nothing at all." "Oh come now. I know you. You always have food on the table when I walk in and today you don't you seem to stare out into space. I saw the same thing when my mum was pregnant with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Wait you aren't." she nodded. He looked at her for a while then when the meaning came across him he jumped up, pulling her along with him. Gave her a bear hug and said "I'm to be a father. Now this is the best news I've ever had in my life. I just hope the baby is a sweet beautiful little girl like you." Fluer blushed. He bent down and gave her a kiss.


	5. The start of a Family

Ginny couldn't believe it, she looked again, yep it was positive. She walked in to where Harry laid on the bed tired and asleep. She laid down by him. He stirred and slipped his arm around her waist. Murmuring in her hair before turning her around to face him. "Good morning my beautiful wife." "And good morning to you to Harry." "Shouldn't we get out of bed now so I'm not late to work?" "You don't have work today your off. And I think your hungry, that's why you want to get out of bed." "Your right Ginny." he leaned up and looked at her for a minute. "What's wrong Ginny?" "Nothing." "Ginny we where friends forever, then boyfriend and girlfriend, then we got married. I know when you're upset. Now what's wrong?" "I'm. I mean. I don't know how to say this Harry." "Just say it. That's the easiest way." "Well. This isn't easy Harry. But I have a question before I say anything." "Okay what's the question?" "Do you want kids?" "Of course I do Ginny. But what does this have to do with anything?" "I well. Do I have to spell it out for you Harry?" "Spell what out. You can't ever get pregnant Ginny." "No Merlin. Here's another question. What has Hayley, Dora, Luna and Fluer has happened to them." "They were pregnant. Ginny you're…" she nodded. He sat up picked her up and put her in his lap. "You know this is absolutely the best thing anyone has ever told me, or the best thing that ever has happened to me." "Really I thought killing Voldemort was the best moment of your life." "No this defiantly beats that by far, that was me avenging my parents, this is me being a parent." that's when he leaned in and gave her a kiss.


	6. The Pregnant surprise

George was getting home soon she had to make sure it was true. She sighed and looked at the test she had taken 7 minutes ago. Yep it was positive. "Cera, Sara, come here!" "Yes mum?" "If your dad asks where I am tell him my cousin needed me and I'll be back just after dinner. Okay?" "Aunt Sarah." "Yes." "Okay mum." she left to see her grandmother. "Grandma it's me Hayley I need to speak to you." "Yes Hayley." her grandma walked in. she explained her sitch. And her grandma told her it was all right. She left and arrived when George was pulling on his pajamas. "Hey Hayley is your cousin alright?" "Yes. George can we talk it's important?" "Sure what's up? Are you hurt; you know I never did trust Washington." "No I'm not hurt." "Then what's up?" "I um how do I say this, you know there's no easy way to say this." she paused. "I'm um well how about I say this differently. Cera and Sara are um going to be big sisters." he stared at her. "What I thought you couldn't." "That's what I thought, but when I saw the test and went to my grandma she told me I could get pregnant again." He stared at her. Then smiled came over to her and asked. "When do we get to tell the kids?" with a smile.


	7. Yelling and Happiness

James was crying up storm, she was pregnant again, and just where was Harry? That's when Harry walked in. "Here Harry you take your son I'm going to get some sleep." she handed James to Harry, and walked upstairs. A while later Harry came in. "Ginny you okay? James is asleep, so we have some time to talk." "I don't want to talk I want to go to sleep." "Yeah right Ginny what's a matter." "Nothing I just don't feel up to anything right now." "Now that you mention it you do seem to be throwing up the past few days. Exactly like you did before James was born-" he stopped and looked at her. "You can't be pregnant again James is only 1½ months old!" "Well I am Harry, and don't you dare blame this on me, it is all you, without you I wouldn't be pregnant. So blame this on yourself." he looked at her for a very long time. "Harry are you okay with this?" "Yes Ginny I am. As long as you're the only one having my child." "I better be the only one you're having sex with Harry!" "Don't worry Ginny you are. My one and only." he said giving her a kiss.


	8. The Letter

Hermione looked across the table. To where Ron was eating like he was pregnant and not her. Now to tell him I'm pregnant. "Ron I'm going to retire early this evening okay?" "Yes Mione." she walked upstairs and sat down at her desk, and began to write a letter to Ron.

_Ron_

_Ron I need you to know that it will not only be you and me anymore. Only just recently did I find some happy news that something good is going to happen to us. There will not just be you and me, but you, me and someone else, a young someone else._

Hermione

She went to their bedroom and put the letter on his pillow. Then walking to the other side slipped inside and promptly fell asleep. The next day when Ron came home he confronted her with her letter. "Mione what's all this about?" "Ron it's about you and me what did you interpret from it?" "That your either A adopting a kid. Or B you're pregnant." "Um yeah Ron its B with your child." he looked at her then dropped the letter went over to her kissed her then said. "First George, then Bill, then Ginny and Harry, then George again, then Harry and Ginny again. I'm proud to say that I'm having a kid, and having a kid with the most beautiful woman I've ever and will ever meet." "Great save Ron. Great save. Now kiss me or I will kill you." he laughed and kissed her again.


	9. The Parents

Kayley couldn't believe, she looked at the clock. Draco would be home, and soon. She still had to make dinner, his parents where coming. She had to get started, but she couldn't move. She was so happy she wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't. She went down stairs, and made dinner when Draco came in. "Hey Kayley. How are you? Is dinner ready yet? My parents are going to be in here in less then 10 minutes." "Hello to you to. How was your day? Yes dinner is ready. I'm fine. I know that. Do you think we have enough time to talk I really need to, it's very important?" "Yeah we do. What's it about?" "I uh. Well. I. Um how do I say this? I-I mean-we are. No not that way. Your parents and my mum. No not like that either. My sister is going to. No, no, no. how do I say this?" "Kayley you look so cute when your flustered. Now what is it you wanted to say? What about you, me, mum, dad, your mum, and Hayley?" "We are-they are- and Hayley is- going. Well we're to be parents. Our parents grandparents. And Hayley an aunt." he stared at her dumbly. "What. How. When did you find out?" "I'm pregnant. Gee I don't know maybe you had sex with me. Earlier today." he continued to stare at her dumbly. When two people walked in. "Draco dear! Kayley! Why do you look as if you to just where told something bad?" "No reason mum, come on you wanted to come for dinner, now lets eat." "Okay." after dinner Narcissa tried again. "What's wrong Draco, Kayley? Or might I say what's right?" with a laugh. Lucius just looked at his wife a vague expression on his face. "Mum what in earth do you mean?" Narcissa turned to face Kayley. "How many weeks are you now?" Kayley looked at her. "Mum!" "Narcissa!" "What?" "Kayley dear I know that your pregnant. I was once to you know." "Mum!" "Don't argue with her son. She always gets what she want's." "I um. Draco handle this." "What! Don't push this on me. Mum wants an answer from you." Kayley sighed, looked at Narcissa and said. "About 2 weeks." they all stared at her. Narcissa smiled looked at Lucius "Lucius you'd better be a better grandfather then father." then to Draco. "And you'd better take good care of her. If she was anything like me, when I was pregnant with you. You'd better take great care of her." "Now Narcissa we don't need to ruin a happy moment." "Muuum!" Kayley sighed. "Well Lucius no need to spoil their happiness lets leave." "What you old woman. You where spoiling it yourself." "Now, now. Later lets leave now Lucius." Lucius sighed got up bade them goodbye and they left. "Draco your parents are crazy. You know that right?" "Yeah they are. Let's hope we're better then them." "Yes let's."


	10. More KIDS?

Hayley sighed and thought _Not goddamned again!_ She found George in the babies room. "George when your done in here we need to talk." "Okay just have three babies to put to bed. An 9 year old to put to bed, and her vampire/werewolf sister to put to bed outside. Why aren't you transforming?" "I'll explain it when we talk." "Okay then." a while later George walked in she sat on the end of the bed. "Hayley why aren't you transforming? What's wrong?" "Because I choose not to, now listen. Wait maybe it be better to show you." she got up, and showed him the pregnancy test. He looked at it again then said to her. "Hayley your pregnant again? We already have five kids, we don't need another one, or two, or three." "Dumb ass it's not my fault, it's your's. It was your sperm that impregnated me. I didn't do this." he sighed then went to her and gave her a kiss. Then sighed again and said "How am I going to explain this? My mum is going to be happy another grandchild to mold to her liking." he sighed again.


	11. The Teachers News

Luna came walking up the pass to Hogwarts. Glad to know that Neville was off for the day. She walk into his office. "Well hello my wonderful Herebology professor of a husband." "Well hello to you to my beautiful wife. What brings you to Hogwarts today?" "I have to tell you some news. Wonderful news the Nargels couldn't even predict it." "I thought when Frank didn't believe in that stuff you would stop." "Nope but soon I might have a protégé." "How?" "Damn your as thickheaded as Frank. I'm pregnant Nev. again. Why else would I walk all the way from Hogsmead to Hogwarts." "After nine years?" "Yeah thick head." Neville sighed and she wanted to bop him on the head. Then he got up kissed her and said. "Maybe I'll be a better father and keep them away from you unlike Frank who although I'll admit grew up fine." "He would be better if he'll listen to me." "Ha-ha-ha-ha. Yeah right. Your pregnant?" looking down at her lovingly. "Yes Nev. yes" he smiled hugged her sorta tight then kissed her again.


	12. The letter and the kid

Hermione looked down the stairs at Ron playing with now two year old Rose, and sighed. He was going to be happy another little kid to mold. She walked to her desk, pulled out a piece of paper and wrote.

_Ron_

_Ron listen Rose is going to have a little someone to play with. And you and I are going to be very happy parents again. _

Hermione

She put the note on his pillow and went to bed and soon fell asleep. The next day she went down to the kitchen. Ron was feeding Rose her breakfast. He looked up and said "Give me a minute Mione and we'll talk okay?" "Okay Ron." a while later when Rose was playing with her toys Ron asked her about the letter. "Mione what's this letter mean?" "It means that you and I are going to be parents again. And Rose is going to be an older sister." "Wha" "Yes Ron your going to be a father again." "Yes!" he kissed her. When something crawled between them. "Dada wat you say?" they looked down Rose had crawled between them. "Nothing Rosie nothing." he picked her up kissed her forehead then kissed Hermione again. Rose giggled and they both laughed.


	13. A little girl please?

Ginny waited for Harry three year old James was running around, two year old Albus was following. In the past minute James had hit Albus twenty times. "Mama, mama, James hit me!" "He hit me first!" they grabbed her apron, and started pulling at it. Then Harry walked in. "Daddy, daddy, James hit me!" "Daddy he hit me first!" they ran to him and he bent down and gave them a hug. "Come you two your mum needs a break. Ginny get some sleep I'll be up soon." "Okay Harry." she kissed James and Albus on the head. She walked upstairs but didn't fall asleep she stayed awake, waiting for Harry. When Harry walked and saw her awake walked over to her. "Ginny what are still doing up?" "I-I mean-we need to talk." "Okay about what?" he sat down on the bed and she turned to him. "How would you feel if we where to have another kid?" "I'd say okay as long as it's not another son." "Oh ha-ha-ha. Do you want another kid?" "Of course I've always wanted a beautiful little girl just like you." "Ah thanks at lest I don't have to give this one away." he looked at her funny. "Wha?" "I'm pregnant I swear your as thick headed as George, Ron and Neville." "Your pregnant, you better be having a girl Ginny I don't think we could handle another boy." She laughed. "So do I, Harry, so do I." they both laughed at that. Then he kissed her.


	14. Just one more?

Hayley couldn't believe it, she pregnant again. If George ever said a thing she would kill him, after all _it_ was his fault. She walked to Georgie, Freddie, and Faith's room, saw them asleep, then walked to Pollyann's room, she was tussling around but otherwise fine, Hayley knew that she would wake up in about an hour for food but otherwise she was fine. Then she walked to Cera and Sara's room, she stopped when she heard them talking "When are we going to get the letters daddy said they where coming?" "I don't know Sara, but what about mother? She seems weird like she always was when… wait you don't think?" "What?" "She's pregnant again that means we're going to be big sisters again." Hayley smiled to herself as she walked away. She walked to her room where George was sitting on the bed reading. "Ahh so you do read." "Yes sometimes. What's wrong?" "Nothing but…" she sat down next to him and put her arms around his neck, he sighed and put down his book and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's up Hayley I know that something's wrong." "It's nothing but if you don't yell scream kill anybody unless it's yourself, I'll tell ya." "Okay I wont do anything drastic." "Okay I'm well damn you'd think it would be easier. Anyway I'm Pregnant again there, I'm pregnant again." he stared at her. And stared at her some more, and some more. Then he smiled kissed her and said "One more and we're my parents." "Ohhhh haha." she said smiling.


	15. Not an only child anymore

"Scorpius don't do that no." Kayley yelled at her five year old son. He looked at her and then ran at her and hugged her legs. "Okay mommy." she picked him up and took him to the kitchen just as Draco walked in. "Daddy!" Draco kissed the top of his head then went to Kayley and gave her a small kiss. "Hey Draco can we talk later?" "Sure." after a while they walked upstairs. Draco branched off to put Scorpius to bed and Kayley walked into her and Draco's room. He then walked into her room, "What's up Kayley?" "Well… I'm sorta…" she led off and apparently Draco got worried. He grabbed her chin and pulled her head up asking "What's wrong are you sick all we have to do is go to…" she stopped him by saying "Draco I'm not sick I'm pregnant." he stared at her for the longest time before kissing her and saying "Thank god another kid at lest Scorpius wont be an only child."


	16. Less pregnancies more kids

Hayley looked at her two four year olds sons running around, Cera and Sara where at Hogwarts, George at Work, Pollyann and Faith where coloring with Romulus. She imagined one more kid in the mix, well to put it blindly it was a disaster. She sighed and Georgie and Freddie ran strait into her. She almost lost her balance but she grabbed the back of their shirts and held on when they noticed they weren't moving they looked back. "Mommy what's wrong?" Freddie said. "Stop running around like bad boys." she then heard chuckling behind her. "Daddy!!" Faith yelled and ran to her father George. She smiled and let go of Freddie and Georgie and the kids all ran to their father wanting a hug. He smiled at her once the hug was over. "Now kids I want you to get to bed so your mother and I can have a little talk." he said after she mouthed the words _we need to talk._ Once the kids where asleep and George and her where in their room, they began talking. "Cera sent me something at work today. Their having fun apparently McGonagall called her Hayley." she laughed at that, knowing good and well that Cera must have done something very bad for Maggie to call her after her something very, very, very bad. Okay now was the time to tell him she was pregnant. "George?" "Yeah Hayley?" "Can I tell you a secret?" "Yeah." "I'm pregnant again." he looked at her then kissed her. "Well we beat my parents in less pregnancies." "Ohhhh haha George haha."


	17. The Letter and the news

Kayley looked at her ten year old running to her with a parchment and her five year old twins following him. "Mum I got my letter where's dad?" "Here." Draco got up from his place at the table folding the Daily Prophet now ran by Hayley and Luna. "That's great son tomorrow your mother and I will take you to by your school books and such." he turned to Rose-Mary and Jazzmine. "You two will have to stay at Aunt Hayley's okay." they looked at each other then smiled and said "We want to be with her she nice. She gives us cookies." Draco bent down tickled the both of them and teased "No wonder your both so big." they giggled and she told Scorpius to take the girls upstairs and get ready for bed. Draco took her hand and led her to the table and sat her down then knelt down next to her. "What's wrong Kayley you seem tired?" "It's nothing that wont be fixed with a good night's sleep." what he didn't know it wouldn't be fixed for a good seven months. "Uh Draco can I tell you something?" "Sure Kayley anything." "Um what if I told you I was pregnant again?" "I'd be happy why?" "Um well surprise I'm pregnant Draco." he stared for a few seconds then got up and left the room. She followed him up the stairs as he went into Scorpius's room. She walked in as he said "Scorpius we're going to Diagon ally tomorrow just me and you. Your mother is staying here." "Okay dad." he came out saw her came to her hugged her tight and gave her a mind blowing kiss. "What was that for?" she indicated Scorpius's door with her head. "I don't want you doing anything to strenuous that and you haven't seen Hayley in so long." "Oh fine. But Draco?" "Yes?" "I'm not going to let you treat me like glass for the next seven months." "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Kayley nothing less." she smiled at him and he smiled at her back. Until they heard giggles and strait out laughing. She looked over his shoulder and saw Scorpius and his little sisters smiling at her. "Go to bed all of you." "You heard her go." 


	18. The Teen and a baby?

Fleur waited in the kitchen her sixteen yeah old Victoire was in the other room with her new boyfriend Teddy. Bill came in threw the other door apparently he went the long way. "Their in there snogging I almost went in there to tear off his head." "Oh Bill Victoire knows when to stop." "That's what I hope." "Oh stop it she smart just like you." "Oh yeah is that why on our second date we got together?" "No I mean she got your Curse-Breaking genes." "Oh." "Umm Bill can we have a little talk?" "Sure Fluer what about?" "Umm well I'm uh sorta." "What's I'm Sorta mean?" "I'm uh well…" she stopped as Victoire and Teddy came in. "Mum Teddy said that Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry invited me to eat lunch with them. Can I go?" Bill looked at them and nodded, he was rewarded with a hug and kiss to the cheek. "Thanks daddy bye mum." they walked out of the kitchen. Bill turned back to her "Now what where you saying before the kids came rushing in here?" "Bill I'm pregnant." he stared at her. "Bill say something." "What the hell? How can you be pregnant after all these years." "I don't know but Bill are you all right with this?" "Of course I am what kind of man would I be if I wasn't? I love you Fluer more then anyone man should love anyone." he kissed her. "I'm getting Vicky." he announced after they broke apart. "Why?" "Because she's knowing that her mother is pregnant with her little brother or sister." as he walked out of the room she shook her head and smiled.


	19. Not much of a surprise anymore hon

Hayley looked at her ten year old triplets running down Diagon ally to their dad's store. Pollyann was right next to her, Romulus on the other side. Cera her oldest at nineteen was walking besides her with five year old Regulus and Alastor holding onto her. When they got into the store she saw George and indicated the back of the store. Sara worked at the Register and Cera left Reg and Al to go and talk to her. He walked to the back of the store and closed the door. "George I just want to say this. Do not go running out of here yelling about what I'm going to tell you. Okay?" "Okay what's up Hayley?" "Well I'm pregnant again." "Okay." she looked at him. "Okay what's up with that response?" "Your pregnant again like the sixth time tenth kid. Beside I've suspected it for a while now." "How?" "Your puking being extremely tired. You don't get to having nine kids and watching your wife go threw them without picking up some knowledge." "Oh. Then why did I just waste your and my time?" "Hey I'm glad you did. Otherwise I wouldn't have confirmed it." "You better be lucky I love you." "Oh I'm lucky all right. Lucky to have you." "Gee thanks." she told walking out telling Georgie, Freddie, and Faith to come on their getting their wands.


End file.
